The Fallen Chronicles
by Orishi
Summary: The story follows the journey of a young innocent guy named Kai who goes on to become the most feared cold-blooded PKer in the game. [OC Based storyline]


**CHAPTER 1**

**KAI**

Kai, sitting in one of the dark deserted streets of Floor One of Aincrad, was busy writing things in his diary.

_November 20, 2022_

_Another day has passed in this world. There seems to be no breakthrough. Everything is such a mess in here. So many problems._

_As more and more players get stronger, even more problems will emerge. Clearing this game is one thing, but surviving till that time is going to be difficult._

_I do not know how much longer I'll be able to live. And if I was to die here, like Kayaba said, I would die outside, in the real world as well._

_I am afraid. Like everyone else. I am not strong. That scares me even more. What sh—_

Before Kai could finish writing, he heard footsteps and voices nearby. It was almost midnight. Kai could see shadows being cast on the ground and they were moving closer to him.

Afraid of what was about to come, Kai hid himself behind a huge box lying in the street. A small kid came running with two older guys chasing him. They caught the kid and lifted him up in the air.

Kai, was carefully watching all this from where he was hiding, without making the slightest noise. _It's a safe zone. They can't kill him here. _

"Give us whatever you have. We want everything."

"But.. But I already gave you everything.", the kid was now trembling as tears rolled down his cheek and fell down on the ground and broke into pixels and disappeared.

As Kai looked on, his pen slipped out of his pocket and fell on the ground. The sound of it caught the attention of the two bullies. They started moving closer to Kai.

_I can't let them take my items. That would make survival even more difficult. I should run._

Kai got up and started running as fast as he could. But the other two were catching up with him.

Kai quickly turned right into another street trying to shake them off his tail, but the two were still behind him, closing down on him. Unaware of where he was running, Kai came out of the safe zone by mistake. By the time he realized his mistake, it was too late.

One of them tackled him and crushed Kai down to the ground. Kai's HP dropped as a result as the other caught his neck and lifted him up.

"If you want to live, give us whatever you have. Otherwise, we will kill you here and now."

"So, what is it going to be, huh?", the other guy asked Kai, as he slapped Kai's face.

Before Kai could speak, a man, with a huge physique and an ever bigger weapon, tackled one of the bullies to the ground. The other let go off Kai as he went to help his accomplice back to his feet.

"Leave the kid alone, or else you would be the ones who'd be dying.", said the huge guy.

Afraid of this new guy and his huge weapon, the bullies ran away.

"Are you alright kid?", asked the new guy.

"Yes. Thank.. Thank you for saving my life."

"Don't mention it. My name is Agil."

"My.. My name is Kai. Thank you for saving my life Agil-san."

It had been six months since the first floor had been cleared. Many floors had opened up and Kai was now sitting in the ninth floor with his diary in his hand.

Kai had started living in the forest in the ninth floor which always remained deserted because of the rumours about ghosts haunting the place. Kai was a very pragmatic person. He did not see any reason to fear 'ghosts', especially not in a VRMMORPG where everything was programmed. Still, he never stopped fueling the rumors about the ghosts. It helped him keep people away from the forest, which as a result had become a safe-haven for him.

Kai heard the sound of someone screaming some distance away from where he was. He unsheathed his sword and slowly walked towards the source of the sound. Kai hid in the bushes and looked on. It was a very familiar scene. Bullies picking on weaker players.

_The strong prey on the weak._

But they were no ordinary bullies. They were members of the Laughing Coffin, the cold-blooded guild filled with PKers. It looked as if these two were also planning on killing their prey as they held their swords.

As much as Kai wanted to jump in and help, he was afraid he would only get himself killed as well. He knew his strength and he did not want to let emotion overrule logic. Kai started losing patience as he helplessly watched the two PKers torture the victim. _Stay calm. There's nothing I can do. I am not strong enough._

The victim's HP was now nearing zero and it didn't look as if the two PKers planned on stopping. Their intent was to kill. Kai held his sword tightly in his hand and just when he was about to jump out to protect the person, someone else came flying from the opposite direction and kicked one of the PKers off their feet.

It was a girl. She started taking on the two PKers all by herself, and they were no match for her. Though the girl looked pretty and was tall and skinny, she was a strong player. Kai looked on in astonishment as he saw her beat them to pulp. The HP of both the PKers dropped to the yellow region and they ran away. The girl moved to the injured person and gave him a crystal and he warped out.

Kai, relieved that no one had died and that it was all over. But he was still spellbound by her fighting style. He was surprised that the girl was still standing the forest, looking around.

She started looking in the direction in which Kai was hiding and sprinted towards Kai. Before Kai could get up and run, the girl landed right on top of Kai.

"Are you one of them?", asked the girl angrily, grinning.

"No. I am not one of them. I am innocent. Get off me now. It hurts."

Refusing to get off, the girl took her sword and placed it over Kai's throat.

"If you were not one of them, then why were you silently watching them torture another player? Why didn't you try to save that player?"

"Because I was afraid I'd get killed myself. I don't prefer trying when I know I'd fail."

"You are pathetic.", the girl said as she got off him and started walking away.

Kai read the name next to her HP bar. _Xii_

"Xii! Wait up."

Kai got up and ran behind her and caught up with her.

"What do you want?", Xii pouted.

"Will you party with me?"

"Why? So that you can watch me get killed as you hide in the bushes and look on?"

"I was about to jump in to try, but you beat me to it."

"Liar. You are pathetic, a coward and a liar. I'll never party with scum like you."

"This forest is haunted by ghosts. I assume you do not have another crystal, because otherwise you would have warped out by now. You'll never find your way out of here without my help. Party with me and in lieu of that I'll safely guide you out of this forest.", said Kai, trying to strike a deal with her.

"If you think I'd believe in what you just said, you are wrong. I am not a fool. I'll find my way out.", Xii started walking again.

Kai started walking along side her and continued, "Are you always this rude? And why don't you want to party with me? I am not as weak as you think."

"I do not care how strong or weak you are. Irrespective of that, you are still scum. I don't like scum. Is that reason enough? If you are satisfied with my reasoning do me a favor and leave me alone. I prefer bei- "

Kai place his hand on Xii's shoulder and stopped her in her stride. His carefree expression was gone and was replaced by a more serious one.

Judging from his expression, Xii understood what he was trying to say. "How many?", Xii whispered.

"Judging by the number of footsteps I am hearing, there must be at least seven of them. I know this forest better than anyone else. Follow me, I know an underground passage that will lead us to the nearest safe zone.", said Kai as he took off and started running towards the east, but come to a stop the next instant and looked at Xii who was standing rooted to the spot. "What is the matter? You should hurry if you want to escape. Every second matters. Now, follow me."

"Why should I believe you? You might have been working with them all this time. Maybe that's how they found us out so quickly. How do I know that you are not leading me to another trap?", said Xii as she drew her sword and pointed it at Kai. "I won't be fooled by someone like you."

Before Kai could respond, their pursuers had surrounded them, six of them in total, the two PKers from before with four others. But these new people were not from The Laughing Coffin and they looked like normal players but all of them had orange status, which meant their hands were dirty as well.

Kai grinned as he looked at Xii whose sword was still pointed at him. Kai slowly looked around as the PKers prepare to attack as well.

And out of nowhere, Kai burst out into laughter, which stunned everyone present. "Why fight when we all can negotiate? I say we strike a deal.", said Kai turning to the PKers.

"She is the one who beat you guys. Not me. I was not involved in anyway. If revenge is what you want, then let me help you. I leave her solely to you. You can do whatever you want to, to her. Torture her. Kill her. Whatever you see fit. And you don't have to worry about her resisting or fighting back because I will render her defenceless. Then you can do your part. Savvy?"

"You, pathetic little coward!", Xii charged at Kai with her sword and aimed for his head, but Kai was quick on his feet as he waited for her to come and dodged her attack and threw his sword on her feet, knocking her down onto the ground. He then took his pen out of his pocket and moved closer to her, "Like they say the pen is mightier than the sword.".

Kai poked the tip of the pen into her skin and immediately Xii got paralysed and became unconscious.

_Forgive me, Xii._

Kai lifted Xii's sword and placed it on top of her throat and looked at the members of The Laughing Coffin, who seemed to nod in agreement. "Let me do the honours then."

* * *

**A/N: It's my first SAO OC story. I apologize if it disappointed you. I promise to improve.**

**I would love to know what you think of it. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW. **

**And I would be more than happy to add your OC's if you want me to.**


End file.
